Marci McFist
Marci McFist is Hannibal McFist's loving wife and Bash Johnson's mother. She knows and accepts her husband wanting to destroy the Ninja, but at the same time she strives to maintain a positive public image. Appearance Everyday Marci is tall and blonde hair, blue eyes, and a beauty mark under her left eye. She wears a light blue dress with a dark gray collar, buttons, and a belt, and she wears dary gray high heels. She also has a golden bracelet on her right wrist. Personality Marci is sweet and kind, deeply loving her husband and her son. However, she is overprotective of her son, always spoiling him and never noticing or believing that Bash is a troublemaker. She also knows that McFist is evil, but she isn't bothered by it and even loves it when he gets thrilled at finding a way to defeat the Ninja. She seems to always get what she wants, like the biggest tree for the McFist Industries Christmas party in "Silent Punch, Deadly Punch", McFist helping Bash with his science project in "Attack of the Killer Potatoes", and McFist and Viceroy giving Bash pranks to use on his fellow classmates in "Pranks for Nothing". While usually calm in comparison to her husband, Marci gets frustated at McFist for not calling out for someone to help Bash in "Rise of the Planet of the Robo-Apes", and she is so angry at McFist attempting to destroy her son that apparently, she is even angrier at him than the Sorcerer is at him for failing in "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja". Relationships McFist Marci dearly loves her husband. She often takes advantage of him by having him get her things she wants, which he usually agrees to do. Sometimes, she encourages the often reluctant McFist to hang out with her son or give him things. If McFist mistreats or endangers her son, though, she calls him out for it or gets very angry, like in "Best Buds", where she tells McFist that he and Bash to have to win the Best Buds competition or else the two have to go on a camping trip. When he comes home late with Viceroy from PJ's, Marci also appears to be displeased with him. Marci accepts and supports McFist's ambition to destroy the Ninja, and she even keeps it a secret from Bash. In "McOne Armed and Dangerous", along with Viceroy, she desperately tries to warns McFist that his microphone is on while he threatens the Ninja. McFist might be evil, but she truly cares for him and isn't bothered by it at all, even thinking's he cute when he can't wait to defeat the Ninja in "House of 1,000 Boogers". Bash Johnson Everyone else, including McFist, knows that Bash is a bully and a jerk, but Marci doesn't notice and can't believe that her son would do anything wrong. Marci is always spoiling Bash, in part by persuading McFist to give him what he wants and helping him with school work. Not wanting Bash to know that McFist is after the Ninja, Marci seems to keep it a secret from him, like in "McOne Armed and Dangerous", where she covers his ears from the accusations that McFist is a villain. Randy Cunningham/Norrisville Ninja Marci has only met Randy (when he's not the Ninja) in "House of 1,000 Boogers", suggesting that he and Howard go play the McFissue. In "When Howie Met Randy" it's revealed that Randy and Howard attending in a daycare center attended by Marci before she married McFist. As for Randy as the Ninja, Marci is okay with McFist trying to destroy him, but thanks him for saving her from the rampaging Robo-Apes in "Rise of the Planet of the Robo-Apes". Category:Adult Category:Female Category:Character Information Category:Character Category:Secondary Character Category:Parent Category:Stanked Character